empire_and_unionfandomcom-20200213-history
New Hiroshima
New Hiroshima (Kepler-1636) Alliance of Independent Settlements Distance from Sol 5111 ly System security rating 3/5 System civilian population 1,508 Number of assigned police squadrons: 1 Number of assigned naval squadrons: 0 System jump gate coordinates 35111273 Ascension 19 36 14 Declination +46 26 28 Stars in system (single-star system) Kepler-1636, 1.01 solar masses, 1.02 solar radii, metallicity +0.03 Fe/H, spectral class G2 Non-CHZ planets (none) Non-CHZ moons (none) CHZ planets New Hiroshima 1, unknown Earth masses, 3.2 Earth radii, orbital period 425.48 days, semi-major axis unknown, orbital eccentricity unknown, equilibrium temperature 245 K, uninhabited CHZ moons New Hiroshima 1 b, 1.02 Earth masses, 1.01 Earth radii, equilibrium temperature 255 K, population 1,215 Jump Gate Station: Level 15, distance from jump gate 0.3 AU System Details New Hiroshima is a very remote, low population colony in the Kepler Sector. It is very unique because all the colonists in the system have come from Hiroshima in the old Earth nation of Japan. This system was colonized by colonists from a generation ship; they applied to join the AIS after contacting the three major powers over long-range transmitters, and a jump gate was built in the system; construction of the jump gate was paid for by the AIS central government and was finished in 4019. Despite the system's extremely small defense force and lack of many spacecraft, there are very few pirates in the system, mainly because it is so remote, but also because there are so few traders coming to the system that it is not really worth it for pirates to come to the system. Traders who do come to the system have said that it is very profitable, and some businessmen who have come to the system have predicted that it will become a major tourist destination because of the idyllic environment of New Hiroshima 1 b. Images of the scenery and terrain of New Hiroshima 1 b have shown similar features to heavily forested worlds with many small bodies of water, and in some areas heavily ridged terrain with many mountain ranges and waterfalls. Starconnect has begun plans for a hub to be located in this system once the population increases and the security rating goes up to a 4, although many smaller travel agencies already include this system as one of their top destinations; you can get many passenger ferrying contracts to go to this system, both from tourists and businessmen hoping to get a foothold in the system's new economy. The AIS has many such systems, and they are its best resource in times of peace, bringing in many credits and a reputation for natural beauty as compared to the vast industrial worlds of the Protectorate or the crime infested slums of the Asgardian Alliance. While the AIS has its share of both of these kinds of planets, they are not as prevalent as in the other two major powers’ systems. Some small manufacturers are already based in this system, making electrical components and robots. Category:Star Systems Category:Single-star Star Systems Category:Transport Hubs